Last Arrow
by Keithan
Summary: NO SLASH. A quick look at a scene two friends (Aragorn&Legolas of course) share in the heat of the battle and fading hope in Helm's Deep. a better summary inside, *sigh* summaries.. [one-shot]


**_______________________________________________**

Out of nowhere, in an attempt to do or write something this very short fic came out. It is based on one scene on the book where Aragorn retreats to the Rock from the Deep and is attacked by Orcs on his way.  
Very short and NO slash, so go ahead and read..^__^ Aragorn and Legolas are the only ones here by the way. I repeat again, NO slash, just friendship.   
The title's explaination is at the bottom.

**~Keithan~  
_21 March 2003_**

**_______________________________________________**

**Title:** _Last Arrow  
_**Author: **Keithan   
**Disclaimers: **Lord of the Rings and its characters belongs to their respective owners.  
**Rating: **G  
**Series:** 1/1  
**Warnings:** No important warnings except that this is based on the book, takes place during the battle at Helm's Deep.  
**Summary: **As Legolas' loosed his last arrow, his hope does not go with it. In the Battle at Helm's Deep, Aragorn and Legolas, with renewed hope, continue the seemingly hopeless battle.   
**Note:** 'single quotation' is elvish "double" is common speech.

**_______________________________________________**

**LAST ARROW__________**

"Devilry of Saruman!"

It seemed that morning was very far away. Hope was fading fast as more and more attacks came. Soldiers were becoming weary; many had already fallen. But fight they must, and defend their fortress. Fight they must, and hold their stand against the evil of Saruman. 

_Was it a battle of good against evil? Or was it just a war between forces that are fighting for the balance of power? *_

It was a fight of good against evil, not just forces against forces, a battle against the evil that was brought about by the union of The Two Towers. It was not even a fight of Man against beast, since among the fighting orcs, among the foul creatures that Saruman had bred, were Men. Men those were no different than them. Men they were, yet they had been deceived and manipulated, manipulated in such a way that they were blind to reason and was driven by hate and vengeance. Such was the devilry of Saruman the White. 

 "Devilry of Saruman!" Aragorn cried again as the foaming waters of the Deeping-stream poured out from the great hole on the wall and with it a great number of orcs and other foul beasts. 

_Such hole then ate away the remaining hope in them._

Slowly, but surely, they were being subdued. Force to retreat further into their fortress lest they meet their doom there on the wall. 

_Was there even any hope left?_

A hundred ladders were raised against the battlements. Assaults came from everywhere.

The defense was swept away. Some of the riders were driven back, further and further into the deep. 

_"Retreat, into the Rock!" _

Legolas crouched low in the upper steps of a broad stairway from the Deep up to the Rock. His arrow point glinting as it caught light. It was his last arrow, and he scanned the battle to find where its most use would be. And for some reason, he couldn't let the arrow just go, even though there were a hundred possible targets. 

His breath caught as he saw Aragorn in the bottom of the stairs, Andúril gleaming in his hand. He protected those who could gain the stairs as the terror of the sword's glint held back the enemy for a while. 

Worry for the Ranger caused Legolas to call out, as he made sure all that could gain the stairs were safe. "All who can have now got safe within, Aragorn," He shouted, using his birth name under the urgency of the situation. "Come back!" 

Aragorn above the clashing of metal, the flow of water, and crumbling of rocks, besides the shouts and cries, heard Legolas' call. 

He turned quickly and sped up the stairs.

_Each step they were taking, and each sprint they ran was a race for their life, their very existence. _

But to Legolas' horror, Aragorn stumbled on his way in his weariness of the ongoing battle. And at this sudden sign of weakness, the enemy took advantage and leapt to attack. 

'Estel!' The Elf shouted, and instantly let loose the single arrow he had and felled the orc nearest to the human. He briefly panicked; he had no arrows left. He got his knives ready and was ready to fight alongside Aragorn. But to both of their relief, a great boulder cast from the outer wall above crashed down on the stair and hurled the remaining attackers back into the Deep. 

Aragorn immediately swept up the remaining steps and to the door and it clanged close behind him. 

_Safe for now, yet till when will such safety last?_

Both leaned heavily against the door, realizing how close that encounter was for the Man.

'You fool.' Legolas managed to say despite his heavy breathing, his smile giving away his relief. 'You stupid fool.'

Aragorn laughed. 'I knew that long before this, my friend. I'm sure you also do.' He said, facing the Elf. 

Looking at him, Aragorn knew that this fight was not the last they would face together. He knew the light of dawn would bring hope to them and this darkness would not linger. 

_There it was, amidst the cover of despair, a crack of hope shines._

He reached out and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, suddenly becoming somber. 'Thank you, mellon.'

Legolas looked up to him; smile fading as he turned a grave face to his friend. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, he nodded in response. 

'I'm glad to fight by your side.' The Elf said, clasping Aragorn's hand in a warrior's greeting. 'In that way, I might at least keep you out of trouble, or join you if I cannot.' He added, smiling. 

Aragorn gave a soft chuckle at the jest. 'Let us go then, Legolas. To trouble we go.'

'We shall see this night through.' The Man added after a moment of silence, squeezing lightly on Legolas' hand. "We shall not lose hope."

"Aye, we shall not." There was a fire that gleamed in Legolas' eyes. Fierce determination strengthened them both. They shall not fail these people. 

And such hope blossomed as trust and faith between friends strengthened. 

With renewed hope, both Man and Elf readied themselves for the battle that was yet to be concluded. Serving as a light of hope to the soldiers they were leading.

Legolas followed Aragorn, gathering useful arrows on the way. 

It was not yet ended until hope still remains. 

**_03.21.03_**

**Author's Notes:**

*Based on the book of Paulo Coelho, _The Alchemist_  
I could choose to write something deeper, yet, I let it remain light. _Last Arrow_, in the title, signifies their hope of victory when Legolas loosed his last remaining arrow to help Aragorn, and with it he could choose to let his hope fly. Yet he did not, and as Aragorn showed his gratefulness, hope shines in the both of them, and they were again ready to face battle (as Legolas also gathers arrows again).  
Well then, that's all for this short fic. Tell me what you think, I'd appreciate comments .^^

Thanks.


End file.
